When You Wish Upon A Star
by Hendrixxx
Summary: A shooting star flies past and you wish upon it. Ever wonder if it'll come true? That's what Simon York wondered. Rated M for Yaoi (BoyxBoy), drugs, alcohol, language, gore/blood, self harm, rape, etc.


**A/N: Characters are mine, do not steal. There is Yaoi in here, so read at your own risk. This is also my first story I've published, so please tell me what you think of it! ;w;**

_Do you ever wonder what happens when a shooting star flies past and you wish upon it?_

_Ever wonder if it'll come true? _

That's what Simon York wondered as he gazed up to the ebony sky. His fingers traced against the top of his blue truck. The male's green eyes closed slowly, a breath escaping his throat. For some reason, things had been harder than usual...

At seventeen, he was finishing his last year of school and thinking about what college he wanted to go to. Hopefully the University Of Cloudsview, if he could get into it. His obsidian colored hair fell over his eyes, bringing a hand up to quickly push the locks away. Simon didn't want to go home. With an abusive father and a mother who always worked late, he didn't know what to really do.

"You doin' alright, Si?"

A voice made the male snap out of the semi-awake state he was in. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up and turning his head to look at his albino-haired friend with wide cobalt eyes. "You scared me, Jacob." The teenager mumbled, exhaling before responding to the other's question. "I'm fine. Just fine."

"You sure-"

"Yeah."

The silence made Simon uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have been that quick to answer. Trying to shrug that off, his back slowly descended back down onto the truck, while his mind started to wander yet again-

"What'cha thinkin' about?"

Anger bubbled inside the male's eyes as he clenched his hands into fists, trying not to lose his cool. He was always one to be agitated easily, and had to try and not to start spitting curses at the other.

"Stars." The male said softly, his voice barely audible. "Why stars? They ain't that interesting." His friend responded, squinting his eyes as he popped his head out of the window to glower at the star dappled sky.

"They are, though." He retorted, huffing and pointing to a 'star' that was moving quickly through the air. "See that? Shooting stars. I come out here every night, aha." He half-smiled, though was slightly embarrassed by the fact.

"Why?"

"To wish upon the stars."

There was silence. Jacob didn't say anything, nor did Simon add to his sentence. The snow haired boy stepped out of the truck fully, shutting the door softly with a small 'thud.'

"...Wish upon the stars?" His friend's vocals were drenched with confusion. "What the hell do you mean by that?" They were now more hostile. Jacob didn't swear often. Only when he was confused and angered.

Simon couldn't tell which he was right now.

"What do you even wish about?" He shot another question at the teen, who simply glanced at him and smiled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now, would it?" Simon's voice held challenge and playfulness, while his friend groaned. "Tell me something you've wished for."

"Why? They never come true." Spinach-pigmented eyes looking away, he shrugged.

Jacob didn't have a comeback or anything else to say, so he simply walked back into the truck and shut the door. "Well, we should probably be going, right?" His eyebrows raised as a smile made his lips perk upwards.

"Yeah."

Simon kept gazing at the stars, starting to sit up when he saw a flash across the sky- though it was moving slowly. A shooting star- he'd seen two tonight, now!

_'I wish that Collin would leave me alone.' _He thought as he gazed to the sparkle in the sky, until it was no longer visible. The male had wished for this many times before... His eyes closed briefly, before getting off of the car's hood and going into the passenger seat.

"Let's get ya home now." Jacob said with a small chuckle as he started the truck up with a rumble. They were now moving in the vehicle. Simon kept his gaze out of the window, thinking silently to himself as his mind flashed to memories from earlier today.

_"Faggot!" The golden-locked male sneered to Simon, who only scowled back and kept his hands clenched into quivering fists. The lunchroom had quieted down a bit due to the two males fighting. Collin was laughing with his friends, while Simon stood alone. He wouldn't be able to get into another fist fight. Couldn't get suspended again. His father had already punished him from before, when he got suspended for throwing a notebook at a teacher after the mentor cussed him out. "Come on, SiSi, why don't you fight me? You know you'll lose." Collin's lips peaked in a small, challenging smile. _

_"I don't want to. Can't you just leave me alone? What did I do to you?" A small whimper held his tone._

_"Oh, Simon. Simon Simon Simon..." Collin smirked and circled the boy, his lively grey eyes filled with devilishness as he smiled innocently. "Now come on. You throw a punch, and we'll have some fun."_

_"Stop. Please. I don't need more drama in my life." Simon's green eyes looked down in submissiveness, though every muscle in his body ached to show the male where he belonged. What he deserved. _

_"Do it." Collin urged into the other's ear, as if Simon was trying his first cigarette, "I dare you." _

_Simon raised his fist, though his mind screamed at him not to. If he did do this, he'd get a beating that this male would never forget. "Come on, fag!" Collin's vocals raised again as he glared to the other._

_"I'll pass." Trying to keeping his voice calm and steady, the male descended his hand and quickly started to walk off in the other direction. He needed to get out of the lunchroom- where were the teachers? Had they not seen any of this going on?_

_More anger filled his veins as he watched the staff of the building stand around and laugh at each other's jokes. Most likely flirting behind their husband and wife's backs. Simon just wanted to get home. Collin wouldn't leave him alone after what had just happened. He'd still bother the male with taunts until he could no longer take it and acted upon what his heart told him to-_

"We're here." Jacob's voice made the male jerk forward as he glanced to his friend, giving a short curt nod in response. Cobalt eyes filling with worry, his head tilted to one side. "Have you been feeling okay?"

"Er- yeah. Just a little tired." Simon lied, shuffling out of the car and slamming the door shut. His eyes closed tightly for a second, before he walked up to his front door and unlocked it, twisting the knob and walking inside.

_~x~_

Where was his father? Not inside... Simon's head cocked to the right in concern, though he honestly could care less. He ran up to his room, closed the door, and locked it. The house this male lived in was quite nice, and it wasn't obvious at all that he got abused by his father. Opening his laptop, the bright screen made him cringe in the total darkness of the room. Crimson glowing keys greeted the male, while his screen still had an Omegle tab open.

That's right. He was wanking off to some hot guy on the internet beforehand. What else was there to do? A shiver ran up the male's spine as he remembered the other's moans. Oh, how he'd love to actually meet some of these people that he'd masturbated with...

His mind snapped out of it. Since when had he become this dirty? Well- at least nobody knew about it but himself. He was debating the fact if he would jerk off again- most likely not.

_"You come on here just to get off with hot strangers? Someone has problems." The image of the blonde-haired boy was on the screen while Simon's hand gently rubbed his own bulge that was painfully held inside of his pants. His spinach eyes glared at the other, showing hostility, though it was obvious he was flustered. "You're doing the same thing..!" The male shot back at him defensively. _

_"You don't see me rubbing myself, do you?" Head cocking to the side, the teenager smiled slyly. "You're a dirty little slut." He hissed out._

_"And yet I still won't fuck you." Simon chirped in response, a small grin crossing his face as he had used that comeback many times. The golden-locked stranger didn't say anything, only rolled his eyes and started to take off his shirt._

_Simon's eyes casually followed him, examining his build as his eyebrows raised in slight interest.__The teenager took note of it. "Like what you see?" He purred out, now working on his belt for his denim jeans._

_Breathing hitching slightly, Simon moved his own hand down his jeans and feeling himself through the cloth of his boxers. "..Disconnect." He panted out, eyes shut tightly and mouth agape._

_"Why? I want to see you masturbate, too."_

_The male let out a growl as his green eyes glared daggers to the other. "Can you not? This is embarrassing." Simon admitted softly, closing his eyes and trying to hide his face behind his bangs._

_"Fine, fine. Have fun." The noise cut off, signalling that the other had disconnected. Simon's muscles finally calmed as he continued to gently run a hand up his dick, stroking himself gently as he felt precum leak out of the tip._

_"F-fuck." He gasped, letting out an airy moan as he continued to stroke at the same pace, though tried to slowly speed it up without cumming. He was so close. The sweat shone on his forehead as he let out a shaky breath, picking up his pace-_

Simon's mind snapped out of it. "No no no." He cussed silently to himself, muttering and clenching his hands into fists as he felt himself harden slightly from the memories. Why now? He'd already jacked off today, not really wanting to do it again...

Maybe he'd have to. He 'x'ed the tab, deciding what to do on his computer. Play World of Warcraft? Nah.

_"...A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to NightVale."_

He listened to his ringtone go off, groaning and rolling over to grab his phone lazily. His dad had texted him, telling him he was going to be late to get home. A shiver ran up his spine at the memories.

Simon's stomach churned. He knew when his dad 'got home late,' he would be molested, punished, something would happen. He whimpered softly to himself, eyes clouding with tears.

Should he just run away?

That seemed like his best choice at this moment.

Where would he live? How would he make money?

The teenager was hesitant, though he quickly got to his feet and out of his desk. He slid his computer into its case, starting to get a backpack of stuff ready. He'd run away-

It was the last thing he could do to stay safe.


End file.
